


Mrs. Ed Schneider

by neekasc



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Gen, Inspired By Buzzfeed Unsolved, Short & Sweet, i turned this in for my english class, it had a page limit which is why its so short, lmao i hope my teacher knows about the axeman or else it might be weird, thanks ryan and shane, the axeman ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neekasc/pseuds/neekasc
Summary: I wrote this for my english class. It was inspired by the Axeman ep of bfu. Thanks ryan and shane





	Mrs. Ed Schneider

Neeka C******l

Short Story- Suspense

English 10A  

2 October 2018

Mrs. Ed Schneider

Finding the courage to sleep without Ed home was difficult. The silence bouncing off the walls of the empty house was irking. Anna knew Ed was just staying late at work, but that didn’t mean a more sinister thought wouldn’t come to mind. What if the Axeman comes on the one night Ed wasn’t here to protect her and her unborn baby? It took a while but soon Anna’s anxious thoughts guided her to a restless sleep.

Even in her doze, she was still hypersensitive to any noise in the house. Over the past few months, she had trained herself to wake at any unfamiliar sounds; just in case the Axeman made his way to this part of town. When she heard the faint sounds of footsteps on the front porch, followed by the rattling of the door, she was hopeful it was the arrival of her husband.

“Ed?” She called from her place on the bed, hesitant to actually leave the safe area. “Ed, is that you?”

There was no reply. She glanced at the clock on the opposite side of the room; it read 11:23. After a small exhale, she uncovered her legs, stepping them out of the bed one at a time. The floor was cold against the bottom of her feet, sending a shiver up her spine. She raised herself off the bed slowly, “Ed? Are you home?”

Her other hand reached the doorknob, twisting it shakily, only cracking it to see into the living room. It was dark, the only light coming from the street lamp. There was no movement in the other room.

“Ed?” she almost whispered, unable to make her voice louder than the thump in her eardrums. Yet again, there was no reply. The air was still and quiet, just as it had been before when she was falling asleep. Until there was a small, barely audible creak. Part of Anna wanted to go out to see what was making the noise, but another part told her to stay and protect herself and her baby; even if it was just Ed.

It was quiet for a few more seconds, and Anna was still frozen in her spot behind the cracked door. Until suddenly, there was a footstep, then another, and a figure stood in her view. It was dark and shadowy, an obscurity just feet away from her. There was a lump caught instantly in her throat; this was not Ed. The figure was easily too large and heavyset to be her husband. She was shocked, unaware of how to act. Normally, Ed would be here to protect her but she was alone, just her and her baby.

As the figure was about to step toward her, she shut and locked the door as quickly as she could. Thinking fast, she maneuvered herself to the opposite side of her nightstand and pushed it up against the door in an attempt to create an extra barrier between her and the ominous figure. Just as she got it in place, a bang sounded on the door, causing her to jump back in fright. Another bang vibrated the door instantly, creating a small hole from the object used to hit it.

Her next thought was to escape. Her only option was a window. She ran over to the one farthest from the door, using all her muscles to push the glass up as another bang blasted a significant sized hole in the door. She accelerated her pace, forcing the window up as far as it could go, pushing one of her legs out the window.

A strong hand grasped the back of her neck, yanking her back into the room and onto the floor. Above her was a large, looming blackness that was keeping her on the floor. She tried to scream out for help, hoping one of her neighbors would hear but it was a gamble. As soon as words left her lips, the figures hefty hands lunged to cover her mouth, blocking the sound as well as her breathing.

Before she knew it, she was being dragged across her bedroom floor, towards the dresser. She was thrown towards it, hitting her head in the process. She was free of his grasp but only for a moment. There was a rustling from the lamp above her and soon his hand was back on her, holding her still with the help of his legs. She could see his other arm raise in the shadow, the outline of a lamp in his hand.

Once more she tried calling out, but her yelp was stifled by the feeling of the lamp base being slammed into her skull. Blow after blow, she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness; warm liquid beginning to spill down her cheeks. The worry for her unborn baby was the last thought she had before losing consciousness completely.

Anna was awoken to a blaring pain in her lower abdomen. There were bright lights shining all around her and the pain coursing through her body was only getting worse. Her head was the next part that was subject to excruciating pain, much more intense than that in her midsection. In the background, she could hear a woman's voice calling her name and another telling her to push. It was an odd command, she thought, not correlating the location of the pain to her current situation.

The next feeling she acknowledged was a man’s hand in her’s. She opened her eyes to reveal a highly distressed Ed sitting next to her. Moving her head as much as she could, she looked around, taking in the nurses. They were all surrounding her stomach, continuing to scream at her to push.

It was in that moment, when Anna looked at her pregnant stomach, that she realized her baby was coming. The pain in her abdomen was not the same as in her head but was from her baby trying to escape her body. A rush of panic settled in her brain, not knowing how to gather enough energy to help. She knew now that she needed to push, but it seemed no matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t pushing hard enough.

She felt Ed squeeze her hand repeatedly, almost as if trying to push for her but being unable to. She was putting an exhilarating amount of force into her push that her vision was starting to blur at the edges. Only when she finally heard the cries of her child did she allow herself to fall back into an unconscious state.

When she woke again, it was significantly darker. Ed was still sat beside her, but this time holding a small blanket wrapped baby. The blanket in his arms was pink and when Ed looked up to see Anna awake, he whispered, “It’s a girl.”

 


End file.
